dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Clayface
The text was taken from here. Incorrect. Both the site above and I copied the WB character bio. The character bio is promotional material and falls under fair use. I am reverting the page. -- BoneGnawer 20:38, 16 September 2006 (UTC) :*http://www.batmantas.com :The site is an official site and it belongs to Warner Bros. Nowhere does it say it's promotional material. ― ThailogTalk ::An official website about a TV show is promotional material by definition just like TV commercials, print ads, etc. If you'd like to improve the article with well written, original material, please do. ::-- BoneGnawer 17:00, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :::No. A Press Release Kit is promotional material by definition. An official site is and official site, and you need more than crediting them to use their material ― you need explicit permission. ― ThailogTalk Fair use does not mean that you can simply copy lumps of text from the official site. A small quote may be fair use, a simple copy isn't. As well as this, there are the Wikia terms and conditions that say that text must be compatable with the GFDL. We don't mind a small amount of fair use text, say a quote, but in general text must be original or fully GFDL compatable. -- sannse (talk) 10:53, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :Thank you for the clarification. :-- BoneGnawer 16:53, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Cleanup Apart from the obvious typos and terrible grammar, this article also needs to be formatted in accordance with our standards, namely the criterion: *Words that are themselves titles of additional articles should be linked only on their first occurrence in the article." ― Thailog 17:16, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :I cleaned up the article and expanded on what was there. I merged some sections together because I felt the piece was too disjointed with several section breaks, and I think it flows better now. The article needs a few more pictures (Hagen before the change and revamped Clayface at least) and could use a quote, but I'm too tired to do that right now. That be work for a different day! Removed the stub and cleanup tags. - NakedSamurai 03:57, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Main Image Changed it cause i like his attitude in this image better. The original main image is in the article still, though. -- WarioLoaf 03:50, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :The rule is to show the most of the character as possible. And what's wrong with his attitude? He's a villain -- he looks villainous. The other image should be fine. ― Thailog 13:31, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *Hmmm, you talking about the one i uploaded or the original main image? -- WarioLoaf 19:29, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :No, I'm talking about the other. You said you liked his attitude in your image better, so I asked what was wrong with his attitude in the other pic. ― Thailog 20:19, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *Oh he's smiling and looks kinda kidish and there is no pic of clayface in the article besides the main one. the others are hagen. Nothing's wrong with it, its a great capture -- WarioLoaf 20:58, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :Then I see no reason for changing it. ― Thailog 21:42, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *Since the pic is suppose to be him in his most recent appearance, hows this as the main image from Justice League?-- WarioLoaf 02:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Actually the policy has changed, and this image does not conform with the current one. ― Thailog 08:09, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Batman the destroyer It seems that Batman could have let him finish his treatment with the isotope, and become human again. at least to not die in a puddle of goo. His stubbornness to be lawful good made him cause untold misery to a thing that wanted to be a man, again. 17:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Electricity I have a problem with how Clayface was defeated in "Holiday Knights." In his first episode "Feat of Clay," Batman discovered after Clayface faked his death that electricity had no effect on Clayface whatsoever. But in "Holiday Knights," Batgirl electrocutes him, taking him down. Just wondering what you guys think. I appreciate your input. Thanks. Clayface Isn't a Metahuman He wouldn't technically be a Metahuman per se, because once his humanity has been fully or almost slipped away, he would be a full-fledged monster. And that's what Matt Hagen became as a result. In terms of my view, Mutants are usually science-fiction beings that have mutated into monsters, while Homo Superiors/Superhumans/Metahumans on the other hand are just Humans that have special powers and abilities. Genetic-Class Metahumans sure, can sometimes undergo physical changes, but as long as their humanity isn't fully or almost gone. --ChocolateElemental (talk) 13:18, January 29, 2018 (UTC)